Discovering Yourself
by PossibleFan22
Summary: Kim Possible goes through high school trying to discover herself while along the way figure out her feelings for her new friend Athena. Pairings (Kim/Athena). Live Action 2019. Kim's thoughts of Athena during the movie. Spoilers (Rated T for couple pairing).


Discovering Yourself – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

**A/N – Hey all this is just a little one shot I came up with. I got this idea while wathing the Live Action movie. So, this is set during that and I will warn you, there is spoilers! So do not read if one, you do not ship Kim/Athena and two, if you have not seeing the movie! It will make more sense to see the movie first and then read this! Also, please nothing to harsh, this was just a fun one shot and something that kind of just made sense to me to write about from the way Kim acts around Athena in the movie and vise versa. I'm sure others have thought of it too lol. **

**Anyway I own nothing from Kim Possible it all belongs to Disney! **

**Pairnings: Kim Possible/Athena...**

**Setting: Live Action 2019**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Discovering Yourself  
One-shot  
PossibleFan22**

Kim Possible knew something had been there the moment she meets Athena. Of course, Kim didn't admit it right away. After all, Kim was still only a freshman in high school which meant she was still discovering herself. So, why jump to sudden conclusions….

However, as Kim hung out with Athena more and more, that "something" had become more noticeable. Hell, she even won Ron over as a friend. It took a lot for Ron to trust someone around him and Kim, but something was special about Athena, even in Ron's eyes. But, not everything went perfect of course. It never did….

For example, when Athena got onto the soccer team that Kim had tried out for before her…No lies, Kim was completely jealous….After all, Kim was told freshman couldn't be on the team and got stuck with the position of equipment manager. But what did Athena get? A spot on the team! Maybe jealousy was a normal thing and Kim was just starting to figure it out….

Yet, the more Kim thought about the soccer situation….the more Kim realized it wasn't the position she was mainly jealous of. Yes, of course, she thought it was totally unfair, but what bothered her the most was how much attention Bonnie was giving Athena….It was such unlike Bonnie to do such a thing to anyone, so why Athena? Whatever the reason was, Kim really hated that Bonnie tried to take Athena away from her.

Wait?...

Away from her?...

What?...

However, Kim still tried to remain supportive of Athena because she was her friend, just like Ron was. After all, friends cared about one another….And that's what Kim intended to be, was friends with Athena…..But little did she know; that she wanted to be more than friends….

…

They had to fight Shego….

It's not that Kim was afraid of Shego, of course, she wasn't. This is Shego they were talking about; they've fought on multiple occasions. However, Kim was a little worried for Athena's safety and of course Ron's…. But Kim worried about Athena the most…

Sure, Ron has had experience in the field of fighting but what about Athena? Kim remembered being trapped in the electric eel tank with Ron scared out of her wits. Not just from the zapping of the eels, but because she and Ron were trapped while Athena had to face Shego alone….

What if Shego had hurt Athena?

What if Shego had taken Athena away from Kim as everyone else did at school?

Of course, this made Kim freak out and call for Athena's help. If Athena helped them escape from the eel tank, then Kim knew Athena was okay. Plus, she could kick Shego's ass for taunting her on how good Athena was….Kim knew she didn't need to be told….

Finally; Athena freed Kim and Ron. Of course, this meant that Shego got away…  
But in the end, Kim was glad that Athena chose her over the world. It showed Kim that Athena really did care about her, and possibly even loved her as much as she loved Athena.

Wait?...

Did she say…

_Love Athena?... _

?

?

?

Either way, Kim knew her feelings now and she wasn't hiding it. At first, she was happy that Athena saved her….But then school came along the next day and somehow, the video of Kim and Ron's freak-out in the eel tank and Athena's battle against Shego got leaked on the internet and now Athena was even more popular than before….

Somehow Kim, couldn't help but feel jealous and envious of Athena. Because somehow…Everything Kim was good at, Athena was better….Was that _Possible? _Sighing, Kim tries to calm herself but the last thing that got to her was when she got an "F" on her math test. An "F"? She's Kim Possible! She never gets bad grades!...

But, it must've been obvious to others. Or at least to Ron, because one day after Kim had another horrible day of high school, the two friends were hanging out at Bueno Nacho. While they were munching on their food, Ron brought a thought up….

"You've been down since Athena became popular at school." Ron states with a mouthful of nachos.

Looking down at her salad, Kim frowns and says. "Not really….I've been down because nothing has been going right since I entered high school." Kim defended as she tried to avoid eye contact with Ron.

"Nuh uh…." Ron shoots back after swallowing his food. He thinks, "Okay maybe some of that is true, but face it Kim….You've been getting more and more jealous of the attention Athena has been getting from everyone at school." Ron explains as he drinks his soda.

Sighing, Kim recalls the conversation she had with her Nana the night before. _It's not who she was, it's what she did….Then…Who am I?... _Kim swallows the bite of salad she had and sighs as she looks at Ron with thought and asks, "Would it be wrong to have feelings for someone who is the same gender as you?"

At the question, Ron looks at Kim with confusion and blinks. Instantly; Kim realizes she said it out loud and get's scared. She didn't know why she was scared, but she might've been because she was afraid of what her friends and family would think if they found out her feelings towards Athena. However, it seems as though Kim is worrying for nothing.

"I was wondering when you were going to admit it…" Ron finishes with a sigh of relief. "I always had the theory. But, I wasn't sure…" Ron finishes as he bites into his nacho.

Frowning Kim replies in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Instead, silence follows as Ron just sighs and takes a bite out of his nacho. This means Kim is left to ponder what Ron said….

…

The talk with Ron had helped a little. It made Kim really think about what she had said and what Ron had said. Of course, there was no denying it now but what was Kim to do when Athena turned out to be nothing but a fake….An evil plot of Drakken's to destroy the spark that made her…her… Kim was hurt, in fact, it didn't just hurt, it stun….

When the two stood in the room together after Drakken and Shego had taken Athena from the school, Kim was crying. First of all, this whole time Kim was struggling to find herself and thanks to Athena, she found some of herself but now Athena was crushing that find. Not only was Athena a plan to destroy Kim, but she wasn't even human. She was a humanoid. A robot….Was it possible to have feelings for a robot?...

"Kim – "Athena began. " – You were a horrible friend…." The words stung. Kim didn't think she was that bad of a friend. Sure, she was jealous of Athena's popularity and success, but was she really that bad of a friend?...

Questioning herself as Athena rambles on about how working for Drakken and Shego is what she is meant to do. She also talks about a new "mission" she plans to carry out for them. But, of course, Athena doesn't worry about what it is like Kim does….Even if Athena has called her a bad friend, Kim is stronger from it and learns that you need to accept others and their success. Even if they are better then you at something….She needs to let Athena know….Know how much of a good friend she is, and how this lesson will just make her stronger as a person and a hero. But of course, Athena leaves Kim in the dust and Kim frowns and cries to herself for letting herself be so stupid and a bad friend….

After her pity party; Kim is determined to get Athena back! Kim knows that the good Athena still there, just needs help and an escape from Drakken and Shego's clutches. She rounds her mom, nana, and Ron up to fight them and get back the love of her life….

Wait? Love of her life?...

Alright, it was official Kim thinks….She is in love with Athena.

There was always a reason Kim and Athena got along so well….It wasn't just because Drakken made Athena that way….It was just because deep down Kim's friendship with Athena was something more than a friendship. It was love….

However, the thought doesn't stop her from trying to stop Drakken and Shego. Instead, it encourages her to fight stronger for the ones she loves. Of course, Kim and her family along with Ron manage to stop Drakken and free Athena from his contraption. Athena shoves everyone out of the room and while she is leaving, Kim feels her heart break into two knowing that there was no way Athena was going to survive the explosion. Even if she was an android. Rushing out, they all jump and land safely when the building explodes. Getting up, Kim is scared and knows Athena is gone. She can feel it in her heart…..

So, Kim cries and her mother hugs her and tries to comfort her.

But, not all hope is lost for Rufus, Ron's new pet who is a naked mole rat comes out of his owners pocket and starts sniffing the air. Then, he runs and starts searching for something making Kim figure out that maybe….he was onto something. Following Rufus, Kim's heart races in hope as she knows exactly where…no…who exactly Rufus is leading her too. Instantly; they find Athena's hand but Kim screams in surprise when she picks it up and there is nobody attached to it. She relaxes when she remembers that Athena was a robot. A robot, who could possibly have feelings for her too…

Then, she hears Athena's voice call out…."Kim, I could use a hand…."

Soon, Kim, her mom, her Nana, and Ron are all looking for Athena's parts. Kim and Athena have made and Kim calls Athena her friend. She would've told Athena how she really felt, but Kim was scared too since her mom and Nana were there. She wasn't too worried about Ron, for Ron already knew and accepted. But…One day Kim will work up the courage and tell Athena how she really feels and tells her family too. But, until then….Kim can only wish and hope Athena felt the same way….Even if she was a robot….Besides, anything is possible, right? Especially since because Athena will be around forever for her parents fixed her right up and got the bad out of her and kept the good. Only time would tell. So maybe just maybe…One day Kim and Athena can be together happily without judgment…

* * *

**A/N - Well, there was my one shot. What did you think? Good? Bad? This is my first time writting a fic like this and a couple like this. I hope you all liked it, please nothing to harsh. **

**So, I plan to make more stories with Kim/Athena but we will see, only if you want more. This is just some thoughts of my own on what Kim could be thinking of Athena during the movie.  
Well thanks for reading and please remember to review, fav and follow! Thanks! :) - PossibleFan22**


End file.
